Episode 46
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapters 35, 37, 39-40, 42-43, 46-48, 50-51 and 53-54 (p. 1) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 14.4 | rank = 6 }} "Following the Straw Hat! Little Buggy's Big Adventure" is the 46th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary As the Straw Hats move on to the next Island, they fall into a discussion of what has happened to Buggy. After his fight with Luffy, Buggy was sent flying to another island with several body parts missing. Thus, Buggy begins his journey to find his crew and his body parts, making some unlikely friends and he meets Gaimon, who has met the Straw Hats on their journey. Long Summary The Straw Hats set sail in the morning, on their way to the Grand Line. Zoro gets into an argument with Luffy and Usopp about playing tag, while Sanji cooks. As they start eating, Nami asks what the others think happened to Buggy, which they cannot answer. Meanwhile, Buggy, having lost several body parts after Luffy defeated him by tying them up, has built a raft which he uses to arrive ashore. He soon sees a chicken that he manages to capture, planning to eat it, but the chicken's parent interrupts this. Buggy runs away and sets up a trap for the bird, but it is not fooled. The bird seizes Buggy and puts him in its mouth, but spits him out due to nausea. Buggy flies across the sky and is heard by Luffy, but he does not recognize him as the source of the sound. Buggy lands on to the Island of Rare Animals, where he hears the voice of Gaimon, claiming to be the guardian of the island, and discovers the strange animals. Gaimon reveals himself when Buggy draws near the animals, and the two begin fighting, because Gaimon mistakes Buggy for a poacher having arrived on the island to harm the animals. However, when Buggy admits to being a pirate just like Gaimon once was, with no intention of killing the animals, the misunderstanding is cleared up and the two become friends. Late at night, they drink together by a fire in the animals' company. Buggy asks Gaimon to join his crew, but Gaimon, although flattered, turns him down and gives the same reason he did when Luffy asked him the same question. Gaimon acknowledges the resemblance to the earlier situation and comments on what a nice boy Luffy was. Buggy in turn tells Gaimon of the awful pirate who defeated him in battle and caused him to end up in his current situation, however the two fail to realize they are talking about the same person. Gaimon helps rebuild the raft and Buggy ends up leaving the island in the morning, when he is attacked by a giant sea crab that Gaimon forgot to warn him about. But he is saved by a woman who shows up and takes him aboard her ship. She tells him she is looking for Monkey D. Luffy, and the reason she saved Buggy was that she knew of their connection to one another. The two decide to join forces. Before going to bed, Nami reflects on the strangeness of her crewmates arguing with each other while sleeping. Characters in Order of Appearance *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Sanji *Usopp *Nami *Buggy *Gaimon *Alvida Anime Notes *This episode was skipped in the remastered edition. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 46